


Truth, Justice, and Workplace Flirtations

by nonisland



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Legal, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers fight crime not in costume but in the courts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth, Justice, and Workplace Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 3-sentence AU meme; originally posted on Tumblr. (I feel I should apologize in advance for my total lack of familiarity with how the legal system actually works.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

“I think that went well,” Ororo says, smiling at Jan, and suddenly the months of going through precedent and second-guessing everything and practicing speeches in her bathroom mirror at home aren’t just worth it—they were worth it the minute Jan finished her closing argument and saw the jury’s faces bright with agreement—but nothing at all, forgotten in a blink: mere prologue to this moment right now where _that went well_ and Ororo is smiling just for her, no cameras and no clients.

“You think so?” Jan asks, giddy and breathless, soaring on adrenaline and fighting down pure happy laughter because she’s still in court and she’s mature and professional, dammit, ridiculous crush aside.

“You were very impressive,” Ororo says; later, after the jury’s back (really quickly, and they won, and this is rapidly becoming the best day of Jan’s _year_ ) when Jan tentatively suggests dinner even though they have no obvious excuse now Ororo agrees so quickly Jan thinks she might have been hoping she wouldn’t have to ask about it herself.


End file.
